Shut Up!
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi is tired of Koenma and his tired rulings. So what does he do? He joins the rival detective agency.


AN: This stupid website decided that I was stealing ownership of Simple Plan when I said as follows, word for word.

I do not own any of these characters or the song, Shut Up, by Simple Plan.

Everyone, **I DO NOT** own Simple Plan's SHUT UP! That is their own song and always will be...Stupid website...

SHUT UP!

By: Kagome-reincarrnation

He walked down the hall, passing a few people, on his way to get some coffee. At the table, a man, Koenma, it looked like, was waiting. As he poured his drink, Koenma stood up and went to him.

"No, no, no! That's not how you pour coffee!" he exclaimed, grabbing the pitcher away from him, splashing his own clothing. Taking no notice of his mess, he went on. "You pour it like this!" He poured the coffee, moving the pitcher up and down as he did so, giving it the alternating waterfall effect. Yusuke rolled his eyes. This man told him he should do everything a different way.

"There you go." he said.

"You always have to be right." Yusuke said, annoyed.

"Of course I am! This is my office! That means this is my show. Not yours. You have to do everything my way because it's all about me!"

There you go

You're always so right

It's all a big show

It's all about you

"In that case, good bye." Yusuke said, heading for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going!" Koenma shouted. "You don't need to leave! And while I'm at it, straighten your collar and be sure to turn in your work before noon!"

You think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time

To criticize me

'Everyday, I have to deal with this man!' Yusuke thought. 'EVERYDAY! He sees me doing something and instantly acts like I'm doing it wrong! What God made him hate me? Is it his hobby! I'm sick of this! I've had enough!'

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

Out loud, he said, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't want to hear this crap! Get out of my way!" Koenma, who had been blocking the door and lecturing Yusuke, looked up at him, stunned that he would speak to his overseer that way.

"You'll never be able to stop me, Yusuke!" he told him.

"Shut up, Koenma! Nothing you say today is going to bring me down!"

So Shut up Shut up Shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out Get out Get out

Get out of my way

Step up Step up Step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Koenma scolded. " Do you want to get fired!"

"There you go again! Why don't you ask, for once! Everything you do is all a big fat lie!" Yusuke yelled at him. He was fed up! "You think you're special because you're my employer! But I know and you know that you're not! You're always getting in on me about my mistakes! You're always rubbing it in!"

There you go

You never ask why

It's all a big lie

Whatever you do

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Koenma yelled out. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

"FINE! LET ME GRAB MY STUFF! And while you're at it, SHUP UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO STOP ME FROM PISSING YOU OFF AND I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO STOP YOU FROM PISSING ME OFF! Don't tell me who I should act like! Don't tell me what's right for me! And don't tell me what I should do!"

"FINE!"

"Don't waste my time! You'll just fade away…..You're department only stood out because of me. Too bad for you, huh?" Yusuke smirked, watching the horror leak into Koenma's face. "I guess I'll just work for your rival company now." He stormed out of the department, and headed for the one down the street.

You think you're special

But I know and I know and I know

And we know

That you're not

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi and I'm looking for work. I also have the plans of your rival company. I just pissed one of them off."

You're always there to point out

My mistakes

And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one you love to hate

But not today

"Welcome to the Demon Detectives Agency." The woman at the counter said. "My name is Keiko and I'll be more than happy to hire you. Let me show you the ropes.

"First, there are two important workers here. They practically work the whole place. Their names are Hiei and Kurama. Hiei is a quiet guy. Kurama is more like a scientific genius, but both of them decided to work for us and both of them are deadly and lethal. From your name, I think it's safe to assume that you're the one that made Spirit Detectives Agency stand out. You're their top fighter detective right?"

So Shut up Shut up Shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out Get out Get out

Get out of my way

Step up Step up Step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

"I was." Yusuke nodded."

"Great!" Keiko said. "You would work perfectly with them. Most of our detectives work in threes and fours, but they only have two people. This will work out perfectly. In any case, they're pretty much what you'd call teacher's pets. They act like they're perfect, but they also can kill without another thought."

"Same here." Yusuke shrugged.

"Like I said, you'll go perfect with them. They're the top fighters here. They answer straight to the big boss. You will too." Keiko continued. "Over time, you guys will be famous and people everywhere will want to get you for cases and missions. Most of your underlings will take care of the minor ones, but as they fail, the jobs will eventually get to you guys. The latest was to infiltrate Spirit Detective Agency and find out what they're planning, but you've already got that covered."

"Awesome." Yusuke grinned. "Looks like I'll fit in with no problem."

"Yup!" Keiko exclaimed. "Welcome to Demon Detectives Agency. I'm sure you'll like it here."

Don't tell me who I should be

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't want to waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

AN: I also understand that the songs of Simple Plan may be pathetic and bad to some people, but I think they explain many more things than regular songs. They tell about the horror of having your girlfriend or boyfriend leave you and they tell about the world itself. I hope you liked it…..Please Review and tell me what you thought of it….?


End file.
